


What we almost lost

by KawaGuardian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaGuardian/pseuds/KawaGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night full of colourful fabrics, twinkling lights, breathless laughter, and comfortable warmth.<br/>A morning full of terror, unheard screams, fire, smoke, and suffocating desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we almost lost

**Author's Note:**

> 17 year olds MariChat, One shot
> 
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance
> 
> Length: 4400 words
> 
> (I HAVE DONE IT!!!! I HAVE FINISHED ITT!! really late but omg…. I have never written something like this. SOME ONE HELP MY HEART!!!! *Drowns self in fluff* LEAVE ME TO HEAL!!)

##  **{ML Week: Day 7, MARICHAT} + {ML Week2: Day 1, Reveal}**

 

**=——————=**

 

**_What can you see…?_ **

_Panic. The air is thick with it. It’s suffocating. Such a drastic contrast to the atmosphere mare minutes before.  
Ripped silks and lost shoes. Fallen pillars and overturned [tables](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134595482482/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1#). Frightened guests scattering in all directions and others left, still, where they had fallen._

**_What can you hear…?_ **

_Nothing, it’s all just white noise at this point. The overwhelming amount of sound, all_ _blended together into one.  
The crackle of fire, the whimpers of the hurt, the screams of names. It’s all just one noise with only one description. Terror._

**_What do you feel…?_ **

_Everything! Nothing? The sting of cuts. The dullness of bruises. The lack of inner warmth from before, replaced by a foreign, external flame._

That’s snaps him out of it.

The warmth…

WHERE WAS IT!?

Chat quickly spins on the spot, black suit catching the light of the flames consuming the ballroom he was only moments ago dancing in. His formal wear transformation had faded away to his normal battle skin and he silently thanked Plagg. He had no idea how he would have been able to do anything in the stiff suit.

Back to the situation at hand.

Marinette.

WhERE WAS SHE!?

SHE WAS RIGHT HERE!

His heart rattles in his chest at the thought of her amongst the fallen and his glaze sweeps the surrounding area again. No sign of her bright red party dress anywhere. His breath hitches as he takes a step forward, a pain shooting up his leg. He crouches down, gripping his shin as the pain continues.

_How the hell did all this happen…?_

**_—— Jump back ——_ **

Marinette just pinned up the last of her hair when she heard the light landing above her. Smiling to herself she continues to fix and fidget with her hair and make-up as a certain cat lets himself in through her sky light.

Her smile turns sly as she hears his sharp intake of breath. And her[anxiety](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134595482482/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1#) about her new dress had washed away with the sound. Pulling back from her mirror she looks at the figure standing behind her. His eyes hooded and lips slightly parted.

“And here I thought you might do the gentlemanly thing and come to the[door](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134595482482/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1#).” She looks away from the figure in her mirror as he begins to move, going back to her cherry stained lips. Fixing the cupids bow one last time.

She feels his clawed hands snake their way around her waist and lay flat on her stomach, pulling her to his chest. His breath warming her cheek as he leans his [chin](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134595482482/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1#) on her shoulder.   
“Now that just isn’t my style, Princess.” His voice like silk against her ear. She hums in return.

A chill runs up her spine as he presses a light kiss to her neck. “You look beautiful.” He whispers against her skin.

She giggles, “Thank you.” Leaning her head against his. “You don’t look to bad yourself, kitty.”

His face splits with a grin in their reflection and she can’t help but smile back.   
Because really he did look good.

His usual black, sleek leather replaced with firm but soft cotton. His black shirt a few tones lighter than his jacket. However, his ears and bell remained.

That god dam bell…

She could feel the shined metal pressing on the back of her shoulder. However she held back her eternal hatred for the thing. She knew how much he liked it. Even with its absurdity.  
That was possibly what he like so much about it.

She is pulled from her thoughts as a firm but gentle hand [wraps](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134595482482/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1#) around her hand. She can feel his smile as he untangles from her, drawing her out in a spin. Ending with them both striking poses, their hands still clasped together. He smirks at her and she good naturedly rolls her eyes back. She feels him pull and she is twirled back into his arms. Her hand on his shoulder and his resting gently on her waist.

He leans forward for a quick peak before smiling brightly at her.

“I didn’t know you could dance, Princess~” he purred as she slowly moved them to a slow, unheard beat. It was a simple thing really. To be guided in such a soothing movement. But it [made](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134595482482/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1#) her heart beat. Memories of previous times like this, under the darkened night sky.

Rolling her eyes, she slowly peals herself from his grasp to step around him. “Oh please.”  Walking back to her duchess, picking up her white and red spotted clutch. “We both know who the dancer is here.”

She feels his eyes on her as she moves and it sends a chill up her spine. His light footsteps draw a breath out of her. His hand slowly reaches around her, easing its way down her arm with its claws. Making her skin tingle. Getting closer to her hand she smiles slightly and is about to-

His motive comes clear as his hand lashes out and slips the clutch from her fingers. A yelp bubbles up her throat at the change of atmosphere, but it never makes its escape.  
Swallowed by the lips of a cheeky kitten, pressed lightly to the corner of her mouth.

“But every dancer needs a good partner.” He whispers, stepping away quickly,

She spins around just as quickly, grabbing for her lost accessory but it’s pulled away again. He smirks as he waves it in the air above her head. The sequins catching the light.

She makes a very un-lady like grunt as she jumps in her heels to reach it. Her fingers brush it only to be risen higher, further out of her reach. She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Making him smile and wiggle it again.

She stares at him a moment, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. Sucking in a breath she begins again. Jumping and diving as he moves the purse around out of her reach.

All she can think about is how dizzy Tikki must be feeling in there.

He begins to laugh at her struggle and she begins to growl back at him. Slowly dissolving into laughter as well.  
After battling for a few minutes she finally get her hand on it, partially climbing on top of Chat to do so.

“AH HA!” She pulls it away from his hand, but she uses too much force. Sending her backwards.

His laughter cuts off with a gasp and he twists around her to cushion her fall. Resulting in them laying on her bedroom floor, her back to his front. Arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. It’s silent for a moment before she feels the rumble of his laughter on her back. She sighs and lays her head back on his shoulder, looking at him from the corner of her eye as his laughter breaks free.

“It seems I may have to give you a few more dancing lessons, Princess.” His breaths into her ear, dripping with amusement.

“Oh, shut up.” Once again she peels herself from him. Standing up to fix up part of her hair that had come loose during the struggle.

He laughs again, standing up himself. Brushing off his clothes before making his way back to her. He rests his chin on her shoulder as she fixes herself again, a cheeky smile on his face.  
Once completed, he turns her around and clasps her in a dancing position once again.

“You sure about tonight, Mari…?” His voice is playful, but his eyes betrays his nerves.

She giggles and spins them, taking the lead for a moment. “Of course I am, silly kitty.”

**_—- Jump forward —-_ **

She can’t tell if she is hot, or if she is cold.

There is an extreme heat beating at her from the outside but there is overwhelming chill coming from her heart.

She looks up from her hands braced on the ground in front of her. Two figures catching her sight. One was pale white, dressed in layers and layers of different shades of blue satins and silks. Black hair twisted into a complicated design on her head.   
The other was dark, almost like she was charred. Powerful reds and oranges running around her body like a second skin. Her pale blond hair lose but smoking at the ends.

The new akuma twins were focused on other guests, probably the ones that set them off in the first place. But she knew that couldn’t last long.

Quickly she searched around her for her new clutch. _Tikki. I need Tikki!_

Her eyes grow dark around the edges and she feels herself lean forward. Momentarily blacking out. She shook the feeling off and look to the left, catching the shine of the fire on the sequins of Tikki’s hiding place. She reaches for it, grasping the blackened accessory for dear life and she opens it to-

“MARINETTE!?!”

The fear and terror in the scream stops her in her tracks and she spins to look over her shoulder. But all she could see was fire and ice.

“Cha-t….” She chokes out, her throat feeling raw.

She bites back a sob as his screams for her continue. Attracting the attention of the twins. She knows he is looking for her, scared for her, but he also need Ladybug. She pulls open the purse and her friend flies out. Tikki stares at her with wide eyes, silently asking the question that she never though she would be asked again.

She nods her head and takes out the earnings from their place in the pockets. Quickly she takes out her current pair, a gift from Chat and puts in the small circler ones.

Then she says the words she never thought she would say again. “Tikki! Transform me!”

**_—- Jump back —-_ **

Walking into a party with a hero, as a civilian, was… Peculiar.

There were stares coming from everywhere. Some of surprise, like Alya and Nino were giving her from the other side of the room. Others were of disbelief, mostly provided by her classmates and strangers. Then there was the green headed monster herself, Jealousy.

She wanted to shy away from them, just she took them on the chin. Slipping into the fault security she always did as Ladybug. Who, of course, had not made an appearance.

And she hoped that she wouldn’t.

Chat, or Adrien as she figured out not to long ago, tense beside her. She followed his line of sight and spotted his father, very clearly angry about something. She tapped his hand to get his attention and he willing tears his eyes away from the man. Giving him a sweet, comforting smile she rubs small circles into his arm. He smirked back at her. Gaining his confidence once again he leads them into folds of the party guests.

There was a lot of talking happening. But just as Chat had explained to her, most of it was not directed to her. Instead, it was more about her. But directed to her partner.  
He took the questions he was willing to answer but would ignore everything else.

Watching his profile, it occurred to her once again how much Chat and Adrien were alike. It was a surprise to her, of course. Finding out that the calm and kind crush of hers was the over confident flirt, Chat Noir. But after a while the two began to merge into one.

But he was still yet to know she knew. She just couldn’t bring herself to tell him. Or tell him that she…

She sighed lightly, but recovered quickly. Half paying attention to what the mayor was talking to them – Chat – about. All she needs to catch are the words “Why” and “Chloe” and she wants to roll her eyes. Of course he thought that Chat should be interested in his daughter instead of a baker’s girl.   
She once again wondered how this man was elected again and again to be the head of this city.  

She doesn’t hear Chat’s reply but its clear he annoyed with the man just as much as she is. His back painfully straight and arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She smiles to herself at the thought of him.

 

It had been a few months since she found him on her roof. No much was needed for the spark to be lit, and not long after they started she had found out who he was. On accident of course.

He fell asleep on her lap one night, under the moon light and she was quick to follow. However she was quickly woken by a flash of green light and the whining for cheese. The transformation hadn’t woken Chat however. And she found herself staring down at the face of her class crush.

She had a very interesting talk with Plagg that night. He told her a lot of things she would have never gotten out of Chat. Things about his home life and loneliness. It crushed her heart to hear it all. But is quickly ended as Adrien started to stir on her lap. She shot the Kwami a look and he faked sleep in demonstration. He she did just that. She faked being asleep as Adrien woke.

She is chased out of her memories by one word from the Mayors mouth.

“LadyBug.”

She felt her stomach clench as her alter-egos name. She knew she couldn’t avoid it completely but it brought her great discomfort to be around as her abandoned self was discussed. Everyone had so many questions. Everyone asked of her and where she has disappeared to. And it both made her feel sorry and angry.

She had her reasons. She just couldn’t do it any more. She just couldn’t be _her_ any more. It was effecting her too much. The same way it effects Chat to be Adrien.  
But she wasn’t strong like him. She couldn’t keep going. She couldn’t keep pretending to be someone she was not.

It had been 3 months since she last transformed. Even though Tikki was still with her. Just in case ladybug was needed. And she hoped that she never was.   
She could remember the overwhelming relief she felt when Chat had supported her in her decision. He still clearly had feelings for ladybug, but the fact that he chose Marinette made her fall in love with him all over again.

He didn’t know it was her. He didn’t fully understand her happy tears that night on top of the tower. But he had accepted it with his usual wide grin and called her by that name one last time.

She was yet to tell him who she was. She was yet to tell him the extent of what he had done that night. And it was something that she was both dreading and praying to happen.

She knew it had to happen.

_But she had no idea that that time was now._

**_—– Jump forward —-_ **

Marinette…

Marinette.

HE NEEDS TO FIND MARINETTE!

He can’t breathe. His heart is in his throat. His body working on autopilot and there was only one thing on his mind: FIND MARINETTE.

A flash of bright light catches his attention. He is drawn to it. He starts to limp his way to it, the shards of glass like ice still clinging to his leg like tar.

The light fades and his breath hitches. Where? WHERE!?!

“WHERE IS SHE!?!”

“CHAT?!”

He freezes. That voice. No…

She is there, clad in red and black. Eyes wide. Her hair drawing back in a high pony tail. Her bangs slightly misshapen. Like someone had gelled it, only to mess it up again.   
But there is relief in her eyes. But there is also guilt.

“Ladybug…?”

His voice seems to snap her out of it and she quickly looks over her shoulder. Hair wiping around only to be wiped back behind her.

She steps forward, hands out in front of her. “Chat I’m sorry but we need to-”

She stops short, spying the crystal like substance running up his leg and she quickly closes the space between them. “Oh no, Chat are you-“

His clawed fingers grip her shoulders tightly, pulling her eyes to his. “Where is Marinette?”

Emotion flashes across her face but it’s quickly replaced by understanding. She lifts a hand places in on one of his. “She isn’t here.”

The hand around his heart squeezes tightly and his mind kicks back into panic mode. He quickly pulls his hands away and takes a step back. Looking around him franticly. “I need to find… I NEED TO FIND HER! MARINETTE!”

He takes another step but falters, his leg giving out on him. But then she is there, hands on his shoulders to support him. And she is talking, saying that he needs to calm down and focus but he can hear her over his pulse in his ears.

He pushes her away, stumbling back but keeping on his feet. He screams again, “MARINETTE!”

“I NEED TO-“

“CHAT”

Her hands are there. On his face this time, pulling his eyes to looks into hers. His eyes were wide, panicked and bright green. Hers were focused, determined, and blue. He knew that blue.

He steps forward and grabs her face as well, eyes franticly searching hers.  
They were the same…..

“Marinette…?”

**_—- Character Change —-_ **

Her heart shatters.

He knows… HE KNOWS!

Pulling in a long breath, she closes her eyes. Emotion prickling behind them. Threatening to fall and drag her mask with it.

The hands soften a fraction and she opens to see overwhelming amount of relief in his make her heart sting. Because what else would he possibly feel? What else would he possibly do? Her fear that he would be angry or hate her, crumbling completely from just one look.

A sob makes its way out of her mouth and he is pressing his forehead to hers. Sliding his arms to encircle her head.

“Marinette… God… Marinette please….” She can feel his eyes, staring at her closed ones with so many questions that she can’t answer. Not yet. Not here.

She takes a deep breath, her thumbs running across where his skin meets his mask. She doesn’t want it to end. She wants this moment. This one, not so perfect but relieving moment to go forever. But it can’t.  

“Mari….?”

She shakes her head and whispers, “Not now.” Opening her eyes, she stares into his bright green irises. “Soon…”

It’s his turn to close his eyes then. A shaky breath slipping past his lips to fan across her cheeks. She waits for him. Just like he always has for her.

However, the Hot and Cold Twins however are not so willing.

A prickling sensation brought Marinette out of their moment and she quickly pulls Chat to the side, spinning to face the Akuma’s. She could feel his hot, shaky breath on the back of her neck. He clearly was still adjusting to the new information.    
Her eyes narrowed sharply at the girls, staring daggers into them. Causing them to falter for a moment.

Chat bends and presses his forehead into her shoulder, claws scraping along her waist and she is taken over by one thought; protect him. She takes a deep breath to sober herself as the twins start to gear up to attack again.

“Chat…” She could feel his lips move in silent words against the latex on her shoulder. She reached up and buried a hand in his hair. “I’m going to leave you for a moment.”

That snaps him out of it. His head shoots up and she can practically feel his panic. His about to protest but she bets him to it.

“You’re in no condition to fight and we need to deal with these two first…” Her hold on his hair tightens slightly, trying to convey her emotions to him. “Please Adrien.”

A second passes and a shot of fiery ice is thrown at them. He is given no time to react as she pushes him one way and jumps the other. Tucking and rolling before landing in a practised crouch. She sprints away from him, shouting at the girls to drag their attention to her.

The girls follow, seeming enraged by their earlier displays of affection. And she silently chuckles sourly to herself. That narrows down their reason of transformation. Jealousy? Rejection? It didn’t really matter, but it sometimes made finding the binding objects easier to find.  

Shooting a looks back at where she left Chat, she almost stops completely. He was curled in to himself, shoulders shaking slightly - from emotion or the cold, she had no idea – and the sight made her heart almost break.

_I need to finish this… and quickly…_

**_—- Character Change —-_ **

_Marinette is ladybug. Marinette is Ladybug. MARINETTE is LADYBUG! AND SHE KNOWS WHO I AM._

He doesn’t know what to say, what to feel, or what to think other than _MARINETTE IS HIS LADY AND KNOWS THAT HE IS ADRIEN!_

There is movement around him. People getting out. Fire spreading and ice melting. The akuma’s fighting and ladybug rushing around. A violent shiver runs through his body. But he pays it no mind.

Ladybug…. Is….

Suddenly it all stops. A flash of light fills the room and the groaning of the few civilians left drags him out of his jumbled thoughts. His head shots up and he looks up, eyes dashing around the now repaired room.

Marinette….

He quickly stands, not noticing that his leg was now completely healed. He stares at all the faces in the room. The blond twin girls over by the steps, both sobbing on their knees. The boy closer to the windows, clutching his head and mumbling in confusion. There are a few more scattered throughout the room. Some moving and others not. But he couldn’t see her.

He sucks in a breath to call out to her but a hand appears on his shoulder before he can realise a sound. And she is there.

Standing behind him, clad in the familiar red and black, hair slightly dishevelled and parts falling out of the tie. Her eyes are warm, welcoming, but slightly afraid. And he falls into her.

He can barely stand, his limbs feeling numb and dull. He was standing by the sheer force of his emotion. And that all comes crumbling down. His head falls to her shoulder, arms limp at his side, eyes clamped painfully to prevent his tears from spilling out.

_She is here, she is here. She is okay._

Arms encircle him, gentle but strong, holding him for a moment. But then she shifts. Slipping away for a second, making him whimper. She quickly returns but now at his side, arm sliding over his back and supporting him. She guides them away. Shouting a few orders to the remaining civilians before turning to him to whisper comforts.  

Her warmth is there. And he feels like kicking himself for not noticing back then. They have the same warmth. It’s overwhelming. Small but large at the same time. It takes over his senses and it’s all he can feel. It’s all he needs.

And it is all her. Both his princess. And his Lady.

There is a click of a door closing and his eyes open slightly to look at the ground beneath him. A soft grey coloured carpet greats him. As well as her feet, next to his own. The arm around him tightens slightly.

“Adrien…?”

His on her in a flash, shifting to stand in front of her. Arms wrapped around her back with new strength. His nose buried in the slop of her neck, breathing in her scent. And he is consumed by her warmth again. It all he wants. All he needs.

A soft hand curls into his hair and he wants to hiss at her for being so hesitant. His arms tighten and he feels a shaking breath against his shoulder. She is scared. He can practically smell it on her. Mixing into her peach perfume to make it almost sickly.  

He lightly kisses the latex covered skin of her neck, “Marinette…” She reacts that. The fear slightly melting away. It was still there, but less potent.

Her hands runs into his hair, clinging to the strands. He feels his knees grow weak at the feeling. He presses more kisses along her collarbone, trying to reassure her without using words. Running his hands down to clasp at the small of her back.  
She relaxes fully then, but her arms run down his neck to his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine. A beep catches his attention, its coming from her ear next to his and he tightens his hold slightly. Squeezing his eyes shut to the bright flash of light.  

Latex is replaced with soft skin. Her ruby dress falling across her snow white leggings. Her loose hair brushing against his forearms and cheek. Her height slightly reduced.

His claws run across her pale skin and she shivers under him. Her breath hitches as his kisses his away up her neck, under her jaw and to her face.  
Pressing his forehead to hers, he stares into her bright blue eyes. The same blue eyes, shining with fresh tears.

“God I’m an idiot…”

She smiles at that and he smirks back. He tilts her head to kiss her, her eyes closing instinctively. He chooses to kiss her eyes first, a sigh fanning under his jaw. His lips pressing to each eyelid for a long moment, also kissing her nose bridge in-between

He moves to her cheeks, peppering them with butterfly kisses that makes her giggle lightly. The kind that does strange things to his stomach. Next is her nose. He nibbles on the end of it, making her already existing grin grow. Lastly her mouth, he hovers over it, their breaths mingling. Her nails scrap over the top of his shoulders and down to rest on his chest. Her smile changing to a pout as he holds off.

“Tease….” Her whisper makes him grin wildly. Making his cheeks hurt from stretching so far. That same sass that he had found in no-one else but those two. It was the same sass.

Finally he dives in, swallowing her gasp of surprise with hunger. She kisses him back with the same passion, twisting her head for a better angle and biting at his lips.

He may have never kissed his lady. But he knows exactly how it would feel.

And for once in his life, he was the luckiest man in the world, and he knew it.

**_——– End ——–_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (I’M SORRY!! Im kinda not but I’M SORRY!!! AAAHHHH WRITING THIS HAS HURT ME PHYSICALLY!!!! MY BABIES 
> 
> Props to @magical-awesome-kid for Beta’ing and just being their for me to figure out shit with this xD
> 
> I can be very strange when it comes to my creative stance. She is strong woman to be able to stand it
> 
> BoopBoop, I’m out  
> And dead.)
> 
> Art:  
> Cover:http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/post/134331591742/ml-week-day-7-marichat-ml-week2-day-1
> 
> (If you find any mistakes, please message me!! I often miss a lot….)


End file.
